More like a big brother
by Mukkura
Summary: I-pin and Kawahira are close, they hang out and eat together all the rumors spread that I-pin will leave her husband for Kawahira, making Hibari become distant again. I-pin wants to hang out with him for Christmas,but doesn't want to bother him. Oneshot.


I couldn't help but notice that Kawahira has no fanfictions...sure, he only showed up for a little bit, but he played a very important role. Then again, no one outside of the main mafia people are written about...so if I continue to write anymore Reborn fanfics...I think I'll just write the people that are hardly mentioned...until I write a lot more fanfic on other animes/mangas. I hope you enjoy reading this short oneshot!

* * *

"Okay! I'm off to deliver this to Kawahira-san!" I-pin smiles happily at her teacher, "Fon, please tell Hibari that I'm going to be late coming home okay?" She carefully puts the ramen into the box before closing it and picking it up, she opens the door and carefully holds the box with both of her hands.

"Of course, hurry now before he complains about stretched noodles." Fon smiles fondly at her student.

"I will!" I-pin waves at Fon before running off to Kawahira's house, her long black braids flowing behind her as she ran, her white work outfit gently hitting her legs as she runs. I-pin has mastered the skill of running and keeping the noodles from spilling. She notices Hibird while running, the cute yellow bird flies next to her as she runs, smiling, "Hey Hibird-chan, how are you?"

"Good." Hibird chirps happily. His eyes widen slightly and the smile on the yellow bird seems to widen as he sees his master in front of them, "Ah, Hibari! Hibari!"

"Eh?" I-pin stops, her dark eyes widen as she finds herself face to face with Hibari Kyoya, "Hi…Hibari-san…"

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Hibari glares slightly at the young Chinese girl, "Why are you still in uniform? Is Fon making you work overtime again?"

"N..no Hibari….I took the job myself….Kawahira-san ordered ramen for dinner….AH! THE RAMEN! I'm sorry Hibari, I'll be home as soon as I deliver this to Uncle Kawahira!" I-pin bows quickly and runs past Hibari.

Hibari glares, annoyed that I-pin had just run right past him, but Hibird lands on his shoulder and rubs against his cheek. He growls softly and mumbles, "Fine….I'll wait at home for her." He walks to his house, to wait for I-pin, glancing at their gold marriage ring.

I-pin arrives at uncle Kawahira's house and knocks on the door, "Uncle Kawahira! Your ramen is here!"

Kawahira opens the door, smiling slightly, "You came right away didn't you?" He glances at his watch, "Did you stop for a while?"

"I'm sorry uncle Kawahira, I ran into Hibari-san and you know how he gets-"

"It's fine I-pin-chan." Kawahira gently pats her head, "As long as the Ramen aren't soggy or anything."

"Mmm." I-pin smiles, nodding before she opens her box and hands Kawahira his bowl of ramen, "I made it just the way you like it, please enjoy it."

"Thanks again I-pin. Why not stay for a little bit? Have some ramen with me."

"Um…just a little bit….." I-pin steps in, waits for Kawahira to sit on the couch before taking a seat across from him. She takes out a small bowl of ramen from the box, already knowing that Kawahira was going to ask to eat with her.

"How has training been? Been in any good fights lately?"

"You know that no one picks fights with me anymore. Not since…." I-pin holds up her left hand, showing him the gold marriage band, "No one wants to piss off my oh so friendly husband after all." She smiles brightly.

Kawahira chuckles softly, "That's true, he's like a demon sometimes, but as long as he's sweet to you."

I-pin blushes and stares at her ramen, "W…what are you talking about uncle Kawahira?"

"I know he's nice to you I-pin, everyone is." He smiles, "Who doesn't love you? You're a charming young lady after all. Everyone can't help but be nice to you."

"Y….you're just saying that." I-pin blushes more before quickly eating her ramen.

"….I'm not…" Kawahira shrugs, "Oh well, you're modesty is cute anyways." He eats his ramen while watching the young Chinese fighter.

I-pin quietly and carefully puts her bowl away, "Thanks for letting me eat with you again Kawahira-san." She smiles, a friendly kind smile, "Let's eat again another time."

"Thanks for the lovely meal again. I'll see you again later."

"Bye Uncle Kawahira~" I-pin smiles brightly, her face shining with happiness as she runs back to Fon's ramen shop, her white outfit and her long dark braids trailing gracefully behind her.

Kawahira watches her run away, standing by his door and eating his ramen with a gentle smile on his face, "I can see why even Hibari was charmed by her…she has an aura around her…."

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

I-pin glances at her watch, "Oh no, I better hurry." The young girl had been stopped once again by her husband in the middle of her delivery so she quickly speeds up her pace. She knocks at Kawahira's door again, "Kawahira-san?" When Kawahira opens the door, she bows, "I'm sorry I'm late."

Kawahira sighs, "Hibari again?"

I-pin hands Kawahira his bowl of ramen, her head lowered to the floor, "I'm sorry…."

Kawahira shakes his head, taking the bowl of ramen, "It's not your fault…." He sighs, "Do you have time to eat or is your little husband worried that I'm going to steal you away?" He smirks slightly, joking with her.

"I…we can still eat together…" I-pin smiles, "If you still want to of course, I don't blame you if you are mad about your soggy noodles…."

"Your hubby won't get jealous?"

"If he does, he won't ever show it around anyone." I-pin smiles slightly, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"…." Kawahira and I-pin silently eat their ramen; as I-pin packs up the bowls, he says, "Maybe you should spend Christmas with him….he may say that he doesn't want to be around people, but I'm sure he wants to hang out with you for the holidays, ask Fon to take the week off or something….clouds are a pain to deal with sometimes…but he really cares about you. I have seen it with my own eyes; his pride just refuses to let him show it openly or in public."

"….you think so?" I-pin smiles sadly, "…..yeah maybe you're right." She smiles, happier now.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go be with your man." Kawahira smiles as he opens the door for the young girl.

"Thanks for everything Uncle Kawahira! You always know what to do." I-pin smiles brightly, kissing him on the cheek before running out of the building and down the street.

Kawahira sighs as he watches her leave, "Hibari is one lucky man….."He smiles fondly at I-pin, who was getting smaller as she ran further away, "Good luck I-pin-chan….have a good Christmas with the one you love…."


End file.
